The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to uplink control channel scheduling for jamming resilience.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as user equipments (UEs).
At times, a wireless communications system may be vulnerable to a variety of insecurities. Many association, authentication, and verification processes may exist that are designed to help mitigate or prevent such insecurities. However, in some cases, a wireless communications system may be vulnerable to attacks from a jamming device. The jamming device may overload, or otherwise interfere with, resources (e.g., time, frequency, etc.) of the wireless communications system for the purpose of disrupting communication between base stations and UEs. For example, a jamming device may determine identifiers associated with a UE and may then transmit signals that jam uplink and/or downlink radio resources used by a UE for communication with a base station.
The jamming device may have limited power and signal strength, and often cannot identify the precise location of all the UEs in a wireless communications system. Such a jamming device may not be capable of disrupting the entire radio spectrum or the entire coverage area of a wireless communications system, but may instead launch a targeted jamming attack directed toward specific devices. As uplink information for multiple UEs may be allocated to the same resources, the jamming device may target these resources to disrupt communication for multiple, or sometimes all, UEs connected to a base station.